The Other Side
by DidgeAlice
Summary: With Karen never being Harnessed, Jimmy, Rick, Jamil and Dai still being alive and on top of that Ben never leaving with the rebels. How does it affect the 2nd mass? (I really suck at summaries I know but I think people will like the story, Already uploaded this story but had to delete due to me accidently leaving out a Paragraph. Rated t because im paranoid and there's swearing)


Hey there was another version of this story but I accidently left out a paragraph and there was spelling mistakes so I decided to Re-upload the whole story.

(thanks for the reviewer who pointed out my spelling mistake, that helped a lot :)

_Really long and crappy explanation of my thoughts with this story (**Unimportant you don't have to read **):_

_The concept of this story is what if?, to further explain Karen was never harnessed therefore Ben never left to go off with the rebel skitters because Ben's main reason for leaving was what he saw in the overlords mind and the endangerment of 2nd mass caused by him running away with Karen. Because of this small detail Hal would never of got together with Margaret, Jamil wouldn't have died and Die would never had died either because Tom/Weaver would never of trusted the rebels therefore they wouldn't of known about the structure and wouldn't have attacked it. The 2nd mass would have left Charleston because Hal wouldn't have been parallelized._

Disclaimer:

I don't own the tv show falling skies or the characters or concepts shown in the show

* * *

The new camp that the 2nd mass had arrived at early this morning was to put it bluntly busy, civilians were running everywhere collecting water, setting up tents and doing just about everything in between.

Ben maison stood at the edge of the tree line that surrounded the camp site with a smirk on his face and a cigarette in his mouth. A crowd of small children were playing nearby across from the truck where Hal, Dai and Matt sat talking.

"Ben stop staring at those children" Jimmy yelled after returning from his toilet stop and approaching Ben from behind.

Ben grabs his smoke and holds it in his hand "I'm not I'm just waiting for you and admiring the view of the camp" Ben yells back matter of factly.

"Sure" Jimmy says while coming up and throwing his arm over Bens shoulder "I got you, me and Rick a present for tonight" Jimmy whispers, "And what's that?" Ben asks while knitting his eye brows.

"12 beers" Jimmy says with the world's biggest grin on his face, "Now come on we should get our tents set up" Jimmy yells over his shoulder as he walks away from Ben towards the truck. Ben sighs and takes a long drag of his cigarette before putting it out and following Jimmy.

Jimmy stood quizzing Dai about the whereabouts of Rick "So you're sure you haven't seen him?" Jimmy asked as Ben slowly approaches the group.

"What smells like smoke?" Matt asks when Ben takes his place at the edge of the group.

"You've been smoking" Hal says while looking at Ben whose arms are crossed over his chest, Ben shrugs.

"Margaret's going to kill you" Hal states.

"She's not going to find out and plus it's my body so" Ben says while looking at Hal.

"It's your funeral" Hal says which earns a laugh from Dai and Jimmy.

Ben sighs "You wanna grab a beer tonight?" Ben asks Hal, "I can't, Karen will want me home tonight" Hal replies.

"Since you knocked Karen up you've been so boring" Ben says and smirks as Jimmy makes a whipping noise and both boys crack up laughing without realizing that Hal, Matt and Dai aren't laughing but all three have a smile on their faces.

"Jimmy!" Rick calls as he jogs slowly over to the pickup truck, "Where have you been?" Jimmy asks as Rick wraps his arm around Jimmy's waist, "Looking for you" Rick says and places a kiss on Jimmy's cheek.

Dai turns to Ben "We can't get the truck to work and since you somehow fixed it last time can you have a look?" Dai asks, "Fine but I'm not sure if I'll be much help" Ben replies and Die rolls his eyes knowing that Ben fixes most of the vehicles of the 2nd mass with Jamil.

Ben leans over the bonnet and starts looking at the motor, "So when's the baby due" Dai asks Hal.

"We think maybe the 3rd of February but were not sure yet" Hal replies, "Dai do you have the spark plug?" Ben yells from the bonnet, "No it should be in the truck" Dai yells back.

"Well there isn't one" Ben says while walking over to Dai, he sighs "Don't tell me I've been working on the motor for an hour and there isn't a spark plug".

"Sorry Dai" Ben says, "I'll go steal one from the car out front" Dai says, "Matt do you wanna come?" Dai asks, "Yer" Matt replies and follows him.

Ben looks in the direction Die and Matt walk, "Dai can probably put the spark plug in himself, I'm going to go I promised Karen id drop off wool for her sewing that I got on my last super market raid and then I've got to brush my teeth before I see Margaret" Ben explains,

"I thought it was your body" Jimmy mocks taking a break from whispering in Ricks ear which makes Hal laugh and make a loud whipping noise which makes the others laugh as well.

"Well I'm not in the mood to fight about me smoking, and I defiantly don't want to get kicked out of the tent again" Ben explains which makes the others laugh harder, Ben sighs "You guys are so immature and you also don't know how lucky you guys are to have easy partners to fight with".

"What do you mean by easy?" Hal ask as he stops laughing, "When you guys fight you don't get kicked out of your room and then get the silent treatment for a week" Ben says which makes Hal smile.

"Look I know I've said this before but are you sure Margaret's the right girl for you?" Hal says keeping his voice down and looking Ben in the eye, "Well this is awkward" Jimmy states looking at Bens warning glare that's directed at Hal.

"Jimmy we should go" Rick whispers in Jimmy's ear as he steers Jimmy's hips towards the tents, "Ben beer o'clock at 7pm ok?" Jimmy yells to Ben as he walks away.

"I thought I told you not to say that anymore" Ben half whispers to Hal, "I did but I can't help but notice that everything you do is either to piss her off or make her happy and most of the time you end up in my room after getting in a big fight with her and that's not a healthy relationship" Hal says while not meeting Bens gaze,

"I appreciate the advice but just because you accidently knocked Karen up doesn't mean you know everything about relationships" Ben hisses while letting his anger show.

Ben walks a couple steps away from Hal and sighs "Look I'm sorry but please can you just support me for once?" Ben asks,

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I do support you" Hal says calmingly.

"Good, look I do have to go" Ben says and goes to leave, "Wait. Here" Hal fishes into his pocket and pulls out a stick of gum from a box which reads peppermint, "So Margaret doesn't kill you" He says and smiles, "Thanks" Ben replies with a genuine smile and walks away.

* * *

Not the best I know but this is my first 3 person story, basically everything seems a little fluffy now but I can assure you it wont stay that way although their will be just a little bit of fluff. Really short chapter I know but I don't have time to write more today but there will be more later.

I love to hear feedback its one of my favourite things to get so id love to hear your thoughts, feelings, emotions, criticism, corrections, ideas and questions because that's how I learn and im only just being to write.

Thankyou for reading :)


End file.
